


Side Story: Heart Mates

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: My Roommate is a Demon (and There is Going to be Trouble) [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon - Comics, Clueless Peter, Heart mates, M/M, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Protective Thor, Protective Wade, Protectiveness, Vampires, angel thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Thor has grown fond of his manager Peter. He would fight off anyone who causes Peter distress.When a member of the undead pays Peter a visit as they're closing up Cats & Scones, Thor is ready to fight off the creature.However, Peter appears quite fond of the person.Thor wonders why humans love so much to befriend their predators?





	Side Story: Heart Mates

Rain pelted the windows and roof of Cats & Scones as the wind howled like an enraged beast outside. The cats who had been let out to play and be pampered by the customers had taken to finding spots in their play area to curl up in and hide. Even the mighty Snowball had forgone her ongoing battle with Chester to snuggle beside him as they hid under an overturned cat bed.

Peter flipped over a chair and placed it on its table. He paused and looked out the windows into the dark and stormy night beyond. His face pinched with a negative emotion Thor had trouble discerning.

“Do you require assistance?” Thor stopped wiping down the counters. Peter had shown him great kindness and patience. He was an exemplary human, and Thor would do all in his power to keep the human happy and content.

Peter waved away Thor’s inquiry with a smile. “Don’t worry about it. I’m just thinking about my bike out back and the fastest route home.” Peter sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s probably not worth it to stop at 7Eleven for a soda and chocolate bar. Darn it.”

“And why not?” Thor puffed up his chest. He’d fight anyone or anything who had told Peter it was not worth his time and energy to procure a treat for himself. Peter had valiantly served many beverages today. “You deserve good things, Peter.”

“Thanks, but tell the rain that.” Peter hooked his thumb over his shoulder. “It’s what is stopping me. That, and bikes don’t come with roofs. At least, mine doesn’t. I think there are some that do. I should look it up.” Peter reached for the cell phone in his pocket, but then stopped himself. “After I finish with these chairs. You almost done over there?”

Thor nodded. He’d cleaned everything in the kitchen and was almost done wiping the counter. He’d also switched out the full garbage bag for a new one. The full bag was tied and waiting for Peter to take it out to the dumpster when he left. Thor wiped the last spot on the counter then slipped the dirty rag through his belt loop; he’d toss the rag into the used rag basket before he left. Thor then helped Peter put all of the chairs on the table.

They were just about to work on getting the cats into Thor’s apartment when there was a knock on the door. Without even looking to see who it was, Thor internally groaned. Peter and he had long ago put up the closed sign. He had learned that not all humans paid attention to that sign and tried to get in anyway.

A surprised squeak that was inaudible to human ears came from Peter.

Peter had never made that sound when someone had shown up after closing before. Intrigued, Thor gathered Chester into his arms and looked toward the entrance.

There was something off about the man outside, and it wasn’t just the scarring on his face. It took a moment for it to click with Thor, but by the time he realized that he was staring at a member of the undead, Peter had already unlocked the door and let the man in.

“What are you doing here, Wade?”

Thor bent to put Chester down and rush to Peter’s side to protect him from the vampire who had just waltzed in when Peter’s friendly tone registered with Thor. Peter knew this vampire?

What was wrong with humans? Why did they freely associate themselves with creatures who wished them harm?

“I’m here to give you a ride home.” Wade ruffled Peter’s hair.

Peter scoffed and batted Wade’s hand away, something the vampire allowed. If this Wade had really wanted to, he could have seized Peter by the head, and Peter would not have been able to escape. Depending on just how strong the vampire was, he could even crush Peter’s skull with his hand.

“Aw, Peter-chan you are so _kawaii_ and _moe_.” Wade seized the tips of Peter’s faux cat ears and tugged them.

Peter grimaced. “Don’t ever use those words again.”

“Hey, I’m learning Japanese. You gotta let me practise.”

“Oh really? And where are you taking classes?”

“I’m self-taught through anime.” Wade’s face transformed into something roguish. “If you want me to stop then say: _Yamate, sempai_ .” Wade pitched his voice high in a pleading manner. He cupped his hands together and pressed them against his cheek. “ _Itai_!”

“Gross.” Peter removed the cat ears from his head. He eyed them, then Wade. He stood on his tiptoes and plopped the headband on Wade’s head. “Here. To help you fulfill your fantasies. Don’t get anything disgusting on it.”

Wade cooed. “Oh, Petey, I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah. We’re going to put away the cats then sweep and mop. Can you wait or are you going to be a nuisance?”

“‘Nuisance,’ he says.” Wade put his hand on his hip and looked to his side as if someone were there. “I know, what a spoiled brat, and after I said I would give him a ride.”

“I’ll take that as a tentative yes,” Peter said. He mumbled, “I probably shouldn’t.” Ignoring his reservations, Peter joined Thor in the cats’ area. Befuddlement contorted his face. “Is something wrong with the cats?” Peter asked Thor.

So caught up in watching the interaction between vampire and human, Thor had forgotten the task before him. Chester had run off to join Shade in the nylon tunnel-tube of magenta. The Mighty Snowball had remained by Thor’s feet. “Everything is adequate.” Thor scooped Snowball into his arms.

“Okay?” Peter inflection suggested he didn’t believe Thor. However, his doubt was brief. Peter marched over to the tube-tunnel. He reached inside and pulled out Shade then Chester. He held them under his armpits like they were pillows. “Lead the way.”

Thor did so, taking Peter to his apartment attached to the café where they deposited the felines for the evening. As Thor locked the door, Peter shuffled down the stairs, rushing to to finish cleaning up Cats & Scones.

“Peter,” Thor called as the lock slid into place.

Peter stopped in the middle of the staircase. “Yeah?”

“Who is your friend?”

“Oh, sorry!” Peter’s body gave a jolt of realization. “I didn’t introduce you. That’s my neighbor Wade. He’s a creeper, but he’s a creeper with a heart of gold. Maybe not gold, but at least bronze. Sorry if he offended you back there.”

“You’ve known him how long?”

“A few years now. He brings me food whenever my aunt can’t make it home in time for dinner.”

Thor absorbed the information. The question he really wanted to ask was whether Peter knew his neighbor was a vampire or not. Peter had never said or done anything that suggested he was aware that there were supernatural beings who lived beside humans. When he spoke of such creatures it was always in the context of a made up story. However, humans who believed in the supernatural were often shunned by their own kind. Perhaps Peter had hidden his knowledge in order to avoid being an outcast?

“He looks like a vampire.” The statement was as close as Thor could get without asking the question.

Peter’s nose wrinkled. “He’s not that pale. He is nocturnal though.” Peter rubbed his chin in thought. “Do me a favor? Never say that to him. Otherwise he’s going to constantly crack vampire jokes about himself, and the first ones are going to be based from the vampire craze a few years ago. I really don’t need those dated jokes in my life.” Peter grimaced. “Or for him to walk around in body glitter.”

Thor nodded, not quite understanding Peter, but accepting his response. Thor sensed Peter’s words were genuine. There had been no vocal or physical cue to indicate a lie. “That would be unfortunate.”

Peter’s face lit up with joy and relief. “I’m glad you understand. Love the guy, but he can be a little too much at times.” Peter pressed his finger to his lips. “Also, don’t tell him I said that either. He hears me use the word ‘love’ and he’s either going to get pissy and dismissive about it, or he’s going to play it up like he did with the cat ears back there.”

“I will endeavor to keep your secrets.” It was least Thor could do for Peter.

The best he could do for Peter would be to kill the vampire. Peter’s obvious fondness for the vampire was the only thing that stopped Thor.

Thor followed Peter into the café, where they worked together to sweep and mop the floor.

As they cleaned, Wade hummed.

Thor glanced up from mopping the area Peter had just gone over with the broom.

Thor and Wade’s eyes met. Wade gave a shark like grin as he winked at Thor.

Thor gripped the handle of the mop as fury boiled in his chest. He would subdue this monster. He would-

Peter bumped into one of the raised chairs on the table, and the chair hurtled toward him.

Peter’s heart plus another’s spiked at the sudden movement.

Peter caught the chair before it could hit him on the head. He mumbled an insult at himself as he righted the chair. Peter’s heartbeat along with the second one slowed.

With Thor’s hearing things such as heartbeats and breathing were a constant white noise. Because the sounds were always there he rarely paid attention to them. The jarring jolt of two heart’s picking up their pace had seized his attention enough to realize that both of them came from inside the café.

Thor followed the second heartbeat to its source. Surprise and awe drenched him like a bucket of ice water.

The second heartbeat came from Wade.

A vampire should not have a heartbeat. There was only one reason why a vampire ever had a heartbeat, and that was if they had found their heart mate. Thor didn’t understand the reason behind why vampire’s were given heart mates, especially when so many cared little for the person that caused their undead heart to beat again.

Thor paid attention to Peter and Wade’s heartbeats. It was as he feared. The two heartbeats were in sync, which meant that Peter was Wade’s heart mate.

That made matters more complicated. Heart mates weren’t soul mates, but for the few vampires who did appreciate having a functioning heart again, some were romantics who believed they were fated to be with the one who caused their heart to beat again.

Even as an angel, Thor did not know for certain if that was the divine plan behind the existence of heart mates. He’d never cared enough to ask. He wasn’t sure if he would have been given an answer if he had inquired.

“Everything okay, Thor?” Peter swept the last of the crumbs and dirt into the debris pan.

“Yes. Forgive me, I was mulling something over.” Thor hurried to finish mopping the floors. He kept glancing at Wade, and he knew the vampire noticed.

“You’re such an angel, Thor,” Was cooed. “Not everyone would stick around to help clean up so late. Especially in this storm.”

Thor tensed. He eyed Wade, who was looking far too pleased with himself.

Had the vampire realized what Thor really was?

Thor finished mopping. Together, Peter and him checked that they hadn’t missed anything. When they concluded they hadn’t, Peter picked up the full garbage bag and slung it over his shoulder.

Peter grunted and stumbled backward. “Holy shit! This feels twice as heavy. The last night shift threw away their stuff, right?”

Thor opened his mouth to speak and reached out his hand to help Peter, but Wade was behind Peter in a blink and taking the bag from Peter’s grasp. “Feels light to me.” Wade tossed the bag over his shoulder and held it with one hand. With the other hand, he tucked Peter against his side. “Come on, Petey. The hookers aren’t going to wait all night. Let’s go.”

“Okay, okay.” Peter huffed, blowing strands of hair out of his face. He smiled at Thor. “See you next shift. You want to lock up from the inside, or do you want me to do it?” Peter retrieved his keys from his pocket and held them up.

“I will lock the doors,” Thor said.

“Good. Let’s go.” Wade yanked Peter toward the door.

“We gotta go around the side,” Peter said as he opened the door and held it for Wade. He pointed in the direction of the dumpster. “Over there.”

“So bossy,” Wade teased. “I like it. Although, I should punish you for being a brat. What ever am I going to do? My sadist and masochist sides are at war.”

Peter and Wade bantered as they took out the trash.

Thor locked up the café, but didn’t leave the front of it until Peter and Wade finished loading Peter’s bike onto the back of the car then drove off together.

He didn’t know what to make of Wade or the fact that Wade and Peter were heart mates.

He just knew he had a foreboding feeling, and that he wanted to protect Peter.


End file.
